Some Things Never Change
by HotaruNoMai
Summary: Kagome catches her first cold in the Feudal Era and what happens, no one could have ever guessed. While Kagome's world is changing around her, some things will always remain the same. Rated for language.
1. Reiki Storm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. I sincerely wish I did, though. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

**A/N: **I tried to make the main focus of this story Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship and I plan to not emphasize the jewel or the ongoing struggle with Naraku as much as some other fics out there. I hope you enjoy!

**Reiki Storm**

_Oh, no! How could this have happened? Kami, help me please! _

Kagome could feel what was happening to her even as she thought the word. COLD. She was catching a cold for the first time in the Feudal Era. Every other time she felt any type of physical sickness descending upon her, she begged Inuyasha to let her return home. More often than not, the begging turned into an argument, which turned into Kagome sitting Inuyasha and her being grudgingly allowed to return to her own time.

And every single time, Inuyasha only had the patience to wait a day and a half at most, and came after her. This allowed her enough time to drug herself with cold pills, drink plenty of her favorite orange juice, and sleep until she felt normal again. She did not think that Kaede was incapable of taking care of her; in fact she thought the opposite. She had seen Kaede's herbal remedies do some amazing things. No, Kagome had a secret—a secret that could potentially kill Inuyasha if she let him in on it.

It was far too late for Kagome to beg to go home. She was past the point of no return; it was time to fess up. It was late afternoon and she was currently lagging behind her rag tag group of friends she had come to love so vehemently over the past couple of years. For the past couple of weeks, they had been battling almost non-stop with various youkai for the remaining jewel shards not in Naraku's possession. Not two days had passed between any of their recent battles with bear, snake, and several other types of youkai.

_If they can sense my declining strength, why can't Inuyasha? _

Kagome took a deep breath and steeled herself to make the announcement.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't mean for her voice to come out so frail sounding, but she was on the edge of catching a cold and she didn't care anymore.

Everyone in the group stopped and turned to Kagome.

"Oi, wench, what is it now?" Despite his words, Inuyasha was intensely curious and his ears twitched just slightly.

"We need to go back to Kaede's village. I know we are getting so close to completing our half of the jewel shard, but I think it would be in everyone's best interest to go back for a couple of days." Maybe a week, she silently added.

"We ain't goin' nowhere." He said immediately.

"If we don't go, we could all die."

As soon as Inuyasha stopped in front of Kaede's hut, Kagome jumped down and asked that everyone remain outside while she talked to Kaede. The atmosphere was tense outside. Sango began to pace with Shippo in her arms and Miroku began to make assurances that everything would be okay, if only to calm everyone down a bit. Inuyasha was close to running in after Kagome when she came out.

She wore a sheepish smile upon her face and said, "I have some explaining to do."

"Damn right you do!" Inuyasha shouted. He continued, "You tell us we could all die if we didn't come back right away and then you give us the silent treatment for more than a day! Start talkin', wench!"

Kagome glared at him, but at the moment she couldn't really blame him for his irritation. "I'm about to explain, unless you want to have a better seat, Inuyasha?" She emphasized the seat part, letting him know she would not hesitate to sit him before her big announcement. He went still and she continued with another deep breath.

"I'm getting sick. We call it a cold in my time, and it's nothing life threatening but since I am a miko, my powers will be acting strange until I am better. We had to come back because the other youkai are not only sensing my jewel shards but my sickness and the fighting would have gotten more intense until something bad happened. I'm sorry I had to scare you all, but I was afraid you wouldn't take me seriously unless I was as blunt as possible." She felt the headache she had developed during the day's travel to Kaede's village pounding behind her eyes. She hoped this Q and A session would be over soon so she could go lie down.

Sango breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh Kagome! You had us worried! I'm sure you'll be better in no time with Kaede taking care of you." She walked forward with Shippo and offered Kagome a small hug.

Inuyasha had been uncharacteristically quiet. He spoke up when Sango released the miko. "We could have protected you until you were better, Kagome. Keh, do you think we ain't good enough or somethin'?" His temper was flaring and Kagome was not in the mood for an argument.

"I didn't want to risk purifying you or Shippo." She said flatly.

Shippo hopped back as far as his legs could take him and both youkai stared at her with horror etched into their faces. Inuyasha quickly caught himself and changed his expression to one of agitation. "You didn't mention that part, wench!"

Exasperated she began, "Well, I said my powers would be acting strangely… What happens is, the power crackles over my hands until I feel better. Also, whenever I cough or sneeze, reiki goes flying like everywhere. You see the danger now?"

"Keh." Was the hanyou's only response as he folded his arms over his chest and began to wander off.

Shippo walked gingerly back toward Kagome, as if he were afraid she'd purify him right on the spot. Kagome chuckled as she said, "Everything will be okay, Shippo, as long as I get some rest soon and let Kaede take care of me. You won't have anything to worry about as long as you stay away for a couple of days." Shippo began to pout a little but his expression changed as if he came up with a brilliant idea. "I can help, Kagome!" He ran off toward the forest before Kagome could stop him.

_What's he up to?_ She smiled as the thought passed through her mind.

Miroku offered her a sympathy- pat on the shoulder and as surprised as she was, Kagome thanked him before he moved away to talk to Sango about finding the mischievous little kitsune before he got into trouble.

Kaede came to the door at that moment, beckoning Kagome to come inside. "Ye won't be any better soon if ye insist on not resting." Kagome nodded in agreement and went to her yellow bag to find some pajamas as Kaede boiled a kettle of water over the fire pit. She decided on an oversized t-shirt, flannel pants, and a clean pair of socks. She also unrolled her sleeping bag in Kaede's back room, knowing that's where she would be staying. She changed, and left her jeans and sweater out to wash later. She returned to the main room before going to bed for the day and Kaede handed her a cup of tea. "It's herbal tea, Kagome. It will help you feel better." The miko didn't protest, relishing the hot liquid because her throat that was becoming more raw by the minute. As she drank, she realized it was chamomile tea and it reminded her of when she was sick during her childhood. Her mother always made her chamomile tea, it was her favorite.

_Why didn't I just ask to go home?_

She already knew the answer. Inuyasha. She had just been home three weeks ago; he would never spring for another trip so soon, even if she was sick. Now that the hanyou knew she was sick, he would be guarding the hut and village ferociously.

_It's just easier this way, I suppose._

Kagome looked down to see that she had drained her cup and all that remained were leaves. "I'm going to lie down, Kaede. Thank you so much." The old woman nodded and continued crushing herbs with her mortar and pestle. She went back to her room and snuggled deep into her sleeping bag. Although the sun was still up, she had never been more tired. She was quickly pulled under the waves of exhaustion that had been threatening to drown her since they arrived at the village.

Inuyasha sat on the roof of Kaede's hut. Whether he knew it or not, he had moved closer to the hut every night since they got to the village four days ago. He managed to peek in on Kagome through the small window in Kaede's back room during the night and every time it was the same. She was asleep, tossing and turning, and she had a sheen of sweat upon her brow. He could only see her face, for the rest of her was huddled in her sleeping bag.

_Keh, she can't be that cold! It's the middle of spring! _Despite his thoughts, he had the urge to find more blankets for her. He was concerned for her, after all.

Since they arrived, he asked the old woman about Kagome's progress every day. "She's doing well, Inuyasha. She just seems to be unnaturally tired." Kaede told him the first time he asked. Every day since, the reports where just variations on the first. He could hear whenever she had awoken for more than a few minutes. He knew she was eating and doing everything humans needed to do, but he never dared to sneak a peek while she was awake. He heard the coughing fits she had at night and could only imagine the reiki flying everywhere. He did NOT want to be in the middle of a reiki storm.

Tonight was no different and the coughing fits began about an hour after Kagome last went back to bed. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. The coughs were ringing in his ears and he could tell they were coming from deep in her chest. The pink light could be seen from the window indicating that reiki was indeed bouncing off the walls.

On the other side of the hut, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat around a fire talking and eating some of Kaede's stew. The taijiya and monk decided to stay outside the hut with Shippo to keep him company, knowing that the hanyou would not be companionable. Shippo had been keeping his promise to help Kagome get better. He snuck in during the day, leaving honey for Kagome's tea and wild flowers he found in the forest hoping they would lift her spirits whenever she awoke.

Inuyasha thought about the kitsune's deeds and felt a pang of jealousy. He wished he could do nice things like that for Kagome without looking like a puppy. He had to admit to himself that he did have feelings for Kagome, and listening to her in so much obvious pain and discomfort made him miserable. He had barely spoken to anyone besides Kaede since they arrived and he was terribly lonely.

Before he ever met Kagome and the others, he had many nights to himself but he never seemed to have the feeling that was haunting him now. He always pretended that Kagome and the others' talking was nonsense, that he rather everyone be quite, but the truth was, he had let them all into his heart, even the annoying little kitsune. He finally had friends. Friends that cared about what he thought, about what he said, about whether he lived or died; and it seemed to matter to no one that he was a hanyou. He could easily go and sit with his friends, but it wasn't the same without Kagome. He knew that Kagome only thought of him as a friend but he secretly wished for so much more. He knew he was terrible to her with all the insults, the arguments, and the sneaking away to see Kikyou.

Kagome could never imagine that he was only going to see her to try to make peace with Kikyou. She had definitely changed since her return to the mortal world. She was not the same Kikyou he had loved so many years ago. He promised to take revenge for her upon Naraku but that's where the promises ended. He would always love the thought of Kikyou; but he had someone warm, breathing, and beautiful to love in the present.

_If only…_

_Stop thinking those things, idiot! She don't like you that way! You're only gonna get hurt! _

Inuyasha hung his head and silently prayed to the kami for Kagome's health.

Two days later found Kagome in near perfect health. She had an occasional sneeze or cough here or there, but the reiki had safely sealed itself away. She was awake early in the morning, unable to stay in bed any longer. She wanted to breathe fresh air, to see her friends, and to see Inuyasha. She was not sure of what had been dream and what had been real, but she had to tell him about her dreams and what she had been feeling for years now. The sickness, though mild, gave her a new lease on life. She tip- toed quietly to Kaede's main room only to see that everyone was still fast asleep. Kagome had heard Kaede invite everyone to sleep inside last night since she was no longer a danger but she didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. She decided to go for a walk until everyone was awake.

She always found herself wandering to the well and the Goshinboku. It was peaceful and fresh—exactly what Kagome needed right now. She sat at the base of the Goshinboku. She was so glad to be rid of her breath rattling in her chest and the burning in her throat that she inhaled a big breath of air. The air tasted clean and slightly sweet; it was so much better than the air of her time. She could smell flowers and overall, this time smelled of life. This reminded her that she needed to thank Shippo for the honey and flowers when he woke up. The more Kagome thought about it, the more she liked the Feudal Era more than her era. Sure, she would always appreciate the convenience her era provided along with her family and her rights as a woman, but the Feudal Era was simpler, cleaner, and she had found love and friendship here. She had been through so much with her friends here; she couldn't even imagine her life without them.

She broke out of her reverie when she heard rustling above her. She tilted her head back to see Inuyasha staring down at her with a surly look on his face.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." She said quietly. He jumped down, landing in front of her without making so much as a sound. It still impressed her that he could do that. He looked at her intently before speaking.

"You look better," he started "you certainly smell better." He gently sniffed the air around her. He plopped down unceremoniously.

"Ummm, thanks?" She didn't know what to say in response to that statement, but she gathered her courage for the talk that was coming. "Hey, Inuyasha, listen. I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." She had a nervous smile on her face.

"Great, more talkin'." He grumbled. He was more irritated than usual due to his long thought discussion with himself two nights ago.

Kagome took that a sign to begin, but she was lost for a moment. "I had some interesting dreams while I was sick." She was looking down, dragging her right index finger through the dirt to make small circles.

"Yeah." Was all he said in response, but his interested had been piqued.

"Some were about normal things like us running through the forest with me on your back or you staring at me through the window." She looked up then just in time to see Inuyasha's eyes widen and his body go still. She smirked and then continued, "And then some were about things like you telling me you love me." She glanced up at him only to see him completely freeze.

_Was I talking aloud that night! Could she have heard me! Oh, kami! She's about to laugh at the whole idea! _

He prepared himself for the hurt that never came.

She blushed and looked back down to make more circles in the dirt. "I was just sitting here thinking about how I wouldn't trade coming here to the Feudal Era for anything in the world. I have unbelievable friends, I have people like Kaede to take care of me, and then I have you." At this, the hanyou tilted his head in confusion. _Surely, she doesn't mean…_ "While I was sick, I felt so horrible not seeing you at all. It made me think about what would have happened if I never came back here after I shattered the jewel or if I never fell in love with you." This completely threw Inuyasha for a loop. She went on still, "I know you still have feelings for Kikyou and maybe you only think of me as a friend, but do you think you could love me someday?" She looked up then, cheeks blazing and waited for his reply.

Minutes went by without either of the pair saying anything. Inuyasha could smell the tears gathering in Kagome's eyes and it wasn't until she made a move to leave that he said anything. "I already do love you, Kagome." With that said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest to embrace her. She immediately melted into the hug, trying to make her intense emotions of love tangible. She never wanted this moment to end.

"I don't have feelings for Kikyou anymore. I will always care about her memory, but you are the woman that matters to me now and for the rest of time, Kagome." She lifted her head to look into his eyes and she saw nothing but molten gold. That was the most eloquent he had ever been during their travels together. She leaned up into him and just barely brushed her lips against his. They spent many minutes cuddled together and saying tender and meaningful things they knew would only stay between them. Contentment was making both hearts swell.

Kagome didn't know exactly when she fell asleep but she was aware that she was in Inuyasha's arms when she awoke. She moved against him, taking in his smell and the feel of his muscles surrounding her. She felt safer than she had ever felt in her life. Suddenly she felt the hanyou tense and she opened her eyes. It was Shippo wearing the biggest grin she had ever seen. The kitsune began to dance and sing, "Wait til' Sango and Miroku hear about this!"

Inuyasha sprang to his feet, standing Kagome on her own feet gently. Shippo squealed and began to run back toward the hut. "Get back here you brat!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off after the little kitsune. Kagome laughed as she heard popping noises that told her Shippo was trying to trick his way out of getting caught. "Don't hurt him, Inuyasha!" She shouted as she shook her head.

_Some things never change._ She smiled and began to run after the boys.


	2. Wish Me Luck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. I sincerely wish I did, though. Rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

**A/N:** I got a little caught up studying for a big test I have coming up, so I'm sorry this took so long to get to you guys. I hope you enjoy!

**Wish Me Luck**

All traces of darkness had been chased away by the time Kagome and Inuyasha were settling down for breakfast back in Kaede's hut. Shippo was grumbling to himself while nursing a growing knot on his head but the atmosphere was one of happiness.

"Oh Kagome-chan, I'm so happy for you! And to think that it only took three years!" Sango was smiling and almost bouncing with joy for her best friend. Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed at the thought of everyone knowing about their feelings for each other except for them.

"Better late than never, I guess." Kagome giggled but twirled a strand of hair around her finger to keep from feeling awkward. She turned toward the kitsune in his corner and pulled him into her lap. He had been pouting ever since Inuyasha chased him from the forest and bopped him on the head.

"Thank you so much for the honey and flowers, Shippo. They really helped me feel better." She smiled apologetically at him and he brightened instantly. Kagome hugged him and she could swear she heard him purring.

_Do foxes purr? _She thought about this and laughed a little before saying, "I will be sure to bring you something special back the next time I get to go home."

"Hooray!" Kagome and Sango chuckled at the kitsune's excitement. No one could deny that Shippo loved the candy Kagome brought back from her time.

"After breakfast, I suppose ye will be on ye way again?" Kaede asked while stoking the fire to make it hot enough to cook the rice she planned for the meal.

Inuyasha who before then had been sitting quietly with a half smile on his face said to his friends, "We hafta check our supplies and if we're set, then we'll get going again. We lost almost a week here." He did not have any anger in his voice, nor did he make any insinuations. He figured that he could be a little less insulting toward Kagome now that he knew she reciprocated his feelings.

"Ah, okay. I'll go see what I have in my bag then." Kagome was a little surprised that he hadn't taken the opportunity to call her a nuisance but it was a pleasant surprise. She made her way back to the room she inhabited for the last week.

_If this is the type of change I have to look forward to then I will be very happy indeed!_

Kagome began to rummage through her trusty yellow bag checking the first aid kit, her supply of traveling clothes (which unfortunately, was ever dwindling), and the food stock. She packed everything awayand came back to the main room to report on the supply status. Everyone already had bowls of rice with vanilla and sliced peaches. She sat between Inuyasha and Sango while Kaede passed a bowl her way.

"We're running low on bandages, pain-killers, and food. I personally need some more clothes, soap, and arrows. Do you guys need anything?" She dug into her breakfast, relishing the substance of the meal after a week of tea, stew, and bitter herbs.

Everyone shook their heads between bites and Kagome took a chance, turning to her love. "If it's alright, could I run home quickly to get the things I need? And could you possibly take care of the arrows for me?" She braced herself for rejection but was surprised at his casual reply. "I guess it's alright. We already lost a week, what's another hour?" Inuyasha was completely nonchalant but Kagome was floored.

"O-okay. I'll leave right away then so we can be back on the road soon!" She inhaled her last bit of rice and ran to grab her bag. Kagome was feeling grateful and promised her friends to be back within the hour.

The room sat in stunned silence after she ran out to the door toward the well. Inuyasha finished his rice and helped himself to more. He was contemplating letting her go.

_It can't be that easy to make the wench happy, can it? Damn, I've been slackin'. _He shook the thoughts away and continued eating his breakfast.

Miroku was the first to venture speaking to the hanyou. "You've never been so willing to let her go, Inuyasha. May I ask why the sudden change?" Inuyasha thought for a moment before speaking. Kagome was really bringing out the best in the hanyou, even after only knowing of her affections for a short time.

"I guess it ain't worth getting' into a fight over her goin' home when we're right here. She won't be gone for long."

Inuyasha's eyes met blank faces, all absolutely stunned into silence.

Kagome was tearing through her house packing everything on her supply list. Her mother had always kept the house well stocked for these surprise visits, knowing her daughter would need to come back for such raids.

As Kagome passed a mirror in the hallway leading from her room to the stairs, she noticed how terrible she looked. A week of being sick did nothing to improve her natural beauty. Her hair was dull and a little dirty, she just noticed that she smelled of herbs, and her skin was paler than usual. She glanced down at her digital watch and decided she enough time for a quick shower; she figured she could freshen up and refill her traveling bottles with shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

As she washed up she thought to herself, _Nothing compares to a hot shower! _

The miko continued to wash at the speed of light and as soon as she felt she was sufficiently clean, she ran back to her room for a fresh outfit. She ran back to the bathroom and turned her head over to quickly blow-dry her clean locks. Once she was done, her hair laid flatter than usual and decided to pin her bangs back from her face. The comparison to herself before her shower was night and day; she blushed slightly to think that Inuyasha had seen her looking what she had deemed grotesque.

When she was finished upstairs, she brought all her dirty laundry down the stairs including all the clothes she had ruined. Her mother had taken to patching and sewing the ruined garments as best she could instead of buying Kagome a new wardrobe every month.

"Thanks again, mom. I appreciate it!" Just as Kagome was grabbing a few last minute items, a brilliant idea struck her. "Mom, do you think you could pick up an outfit for from the thrift store?"

"Anything in particular, sweetheart?" No trace of annoyance penetrated Mrs. Higurashi's tone; she was always warm and tender, something that Kagome admired in her mother.

"Actually, I would like you to get a guy's outfit… for Inuyasha. A t-shirt, jeans, and shoes will do. And I suppose, he'll need a hat to hide his ears." Kagome hoped that the next time she and her group of friends found a lull in action, she and Inuyasha could possibly have a normal date.

"Oh, what size pant does Inuyasha wear?" This question completely stumped Kagome. She thought aloud, "Hmmm, I'm about 5'6 and he isn't much taller… so maybe he's 5'7 or 5'8. I'm not sure about his waist size though… I guess he's average for a guy my age. I trust your judgment better than my own, mom."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I take it you want to be out and about in public with him?" Mrs. Higurashi wore a knowing smile on her face.

Kagome began to twirl a strand of hair again, suddenly becoming very nervous. "We're sort of dating now, I guess." She turned her head and blushed at the resulting squeal the announcement brought from her mother.

"I'm so glad you two are finally together!" Kagome's mother then turned to look at the clock on the kitchen wall and said, "It looks like you better get going, sweetie! You're almost late!"

"Oh, jeez! Thanks mom!" Kagome flew out the door toward the well house with her heavily laden book bag in tow. She thought she heard her mother call something out about needing to come back soon in the distance but she decided that it wasn't more important than being on time.

She reached the well and jumped in without hesitation, knowing her hanyou was waiting on the other side.

Two weeks later found the inu-tachi with a completed half of the Shikon no Tama. Since the jewel shattered the second time, it had been grueling work piecing the thing back together again. The past few battles had taken all but everything out of the group; even Inuyasha was feeling a bit worn down. There was no way the group would be ready to face Naraku for his half of the jewel any time soon.

Miroku could feel the kazaana throbbing around the edges, telling him that the tunnel would be getting bigger soon. This was by far the most alarming of the group's injuries, but no one was in much better shape after their battle with a fire dragon that had three jewel shards.

Sango was covered in scratches and Hiraikotsu was dented in some places; she would need to make some serious repairs before she could use the boomerang again. One of Kirara's ears had been torn but aside from some other scratches and a couple of bruises, the nekomata was well.

Shippo's hind paws were burned badly and even with his accelerated youkai healing, it would take a week or two before he could even walk without pain. Kagome carried him in her arms when she could stand to walk herself. When she couldn't bear it, Sango or Miroku carried the suffering kitsune. Kagome was sporting bruised ribs from Inuyasha tackling her. Her attention had been elsewhere when the fire dragon turned his sight to the miko. She was close to becoming barbeque when Inuyasha saved her.

They were making slow progress because of everyone's injuries but the group only had about a day's journey left until they were back in Kaede's village. They were in desperate need of rest and downtime. Naraku would surely be planning his next move and the inu-tachi needed to recuperate and plan for themselves.

Inuyasha had secretly decided to take Kagome home so that she could heal comfortably. He waited until she was asleep with Shippo tucked in beside her to discuss his plan with the taijiya and houshi.

"Would you guys be alright if I took Kagome home for a week or two until she's healed?" He decided to jump right into the conversation without hesitation.

Neither Sango nor Miroku were surprised to hear such a question. Inuyasha certainly had no problem expressing his concern for Kagome since they both came clean about their feelings. The shock of seeing the softer side of Inuyasha had worn off and though Inuyasha was still rough around the edges, he was working his hardest to be at least a little more thoughtful of his miko and her desires.

Sango turned with Kirara in her lap toward Miroku, and said, "I suppose we can take care of Shippo until you guys get back. Kagome just has to leave that burn salve she's been putting on his paws." Sango was absently stroking Kirara's fur, comforting the nekomata. Miroku continued, "I don't mind. I doubt we would come under attack as long as the jewel stays with you on the other side of the well."

"Alright. I want it to be a surprise, so don't say anything to Kagome or Shippo. You know the brat can't keep a secret. When we get to the village, I'm takin' her straight to the well."

"Shall we start making battle preparations while you are gone?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, go ahead and repair Hiraikotsu and make any other preparations like that. With the planning, I don't see any other way to handle this but to find out where that prick is hiding and lure 'im out." Miroku and Sango nodded, both silently deciding they would look at all the angles and options they had while Inuyasha was gone. He was always rushing into battle hotheaded, and to do something like that in this final battle could have them all killed.

As the conversation died down, everyone settled down to sleep with an eager feeling. Deep in their hearts, they all came to think of Kaede's village as home and relished the time they could spend there together.

The group did not waste any time eating breakfast and packing up the campsite. They were all ready for what seemed like a mini vacation, although most of it would be spent healing and preparing for a bigger battle.

Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back for the latter part of the day, feeling too tired to walk into Kaede's village. She had been doing well for the first half of the day, and she even carried Shippo after applying his burn salve. She hooked her arms under Inuyasha's so that her rib muscles wouldn't stretch, causing her pain. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and his arms supported her legs so that she was secure. She drifted between sleep and consciousness while he was running. Somehow, he managed to fly like the wind without jerking her around very much. She became acutely aware of her surroundings when she felt the presence of the Goshinboku. She couldn't put the feeling into words but she always knew when she was approaching the Goshinboku, even when she was wandering aimlessly. She just felt at peace in the ancient tree's vicinity.

Her eyes snapped open just as Inuyasha jumped into the well and the soft blue light surrounded them.

"Why did we come to my time?" She was glad to be home, but she was curious as to why Inuyasha would bring her there without even telling her.

"So you could be comfortable while you healed up, is all." Her jumped out of the well onto the floor of the well house and set her to her feet. She winced and he started his apologies once again. "I'm sorry for tackling-"

"Stop it! If you apologize one more time for saving my life, I will use the "s" word! I'm happy you chose to save me instead of watching me burn to a crisp. Now, quit saying you're sorry or I'll start to think you regret it." She smirked and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. He had taken to apologizing every time he saw her in obvious pain. She only felt gratitude toward him for saving her life and she didn't mind if a few bruised ribs were the price she had to pay for being alive. She turned to make her way toward the house and the hanyou linked her arm with his, so that she was leaning on him for support. She smiled at the contact.

_He certainly has gotten more hands on… _Kagome blushed at where her mind led her after that thought.

Her mother greeted her once she made her way through the door and into the kitchen.

"Kagome, is that you?" She called from the living room.

"Yes, mom! I'm in the kitchen." Kagome called back. Inuyasha helped her into a chair and she relaxed a bit, until her mother came into the kitchen.

"Oh, sweetie I didn't think you would remember to come back in time. You didn't even turn around when I reminded you to come back the last time you were here." Mrs. Higurashi was grabbing glasses out of the cupboard to pour juice for her daughter and Inuyasha.

"Back in time for what?" Kagome could feel there was something important she was forgetting.

"Senior finals, dear. I managed to get all your study guides downloaded from the school's website and I printed them. I left them on your desk upstairs." Kagome cursed herself immediately before jumping out of her seat, involuntarily hissing from the pain.

"I completely forgot! What day is it!" She was hoping it was Saturday so that she would at least have all day Sunday to study.

"It's Sunday. Are you feeling okay, dear? You look like you're in pain." Kagome brushed her mother off, leaving Inuyasha to explain her injuries to Mrs. Higurashi.

Adrenaline started to course through Kagome's veins, temporarily blocking any pain from her ribs. She ran up the stairs and looked at her study guides. She hadn't been to school in almost a month now. There was no way she would pass all her finals and be able to graduate. She hung her head dejectedly as she decided she didn't recognize anything on any of the papers. She turned to go back to the kitchen to break the news to her mother.

"I don't think I will be able to pass all my finals, mom. I haven't been to school in so long and I just couldn't keep up with my reading while in the Feudal Era. We've had a rough month with completing our half of the jewel." She waited to hear her mother's disappointment.

"Inuyasha told me all about it, Kagome. But I still think you would do alright if you tried on your exams. You never know what could happen if you studied really hard." Mrs. Higurashi winked at her daughter before leaving the room again. Her cheery attitude gave Kagome a little hope.

_Maybe I can pull this off. And hey, I might get to graduate with my friends!_

With newfound hope, Kagome asked Inuyasha to help her back up the stairs. As the adrenaline rush faded, the pain from her bruised ribs came back with a vengeance. She decided to take some painkillers, soak in the tub, and then study as much as she could before bed. She couldn't afford to get her hopes up too high, but she decided to give it all she had.

Inuyasha helped as much as he could with her studying. He stayed quiet and preoccupied when she didn't need his help and he helped her with her mock conversation for her foreign language exam. He didn't understand a word of it but he had to try for Kagome. He could see that these exams meant a lot to her and then there was that graduation thing she was talking about. He didn't get it, but he would do anything for Kagome.

_I can't tell her I'd do anything for her, but I can show her._

The night labored on with Kagome scribbling notes to herself, saying random things aloud, working practice problems from her math text book, and her constantly using the internet to look for answers and easy concept explanations. Inuyasha was even kind enough to bring dinner up for the both of them after Mrs. Higurashi was finished cooking.

_He's being so supportive. I wonder how long this will last. _

Kagome chastised herself for thinking about her hanyou that way, but it was a hard habit to break after the years of insults and pig-headedness that became routine. She decided she would just appreciate the support she was getting from him and let all other thoughts go.

She worked into the wee hours of the morning before she felt asleep on top of her books, sprawled all across her bed. When she woke up in the morning, she was under her blankets, with her books safely closed and sitting on her desk. Inuyasha was sleeping sitting up at the end of her bed, looking as if he had fallen asleep watching over her.

She rolled over, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and decided she would have breakfast before going to face her doom. She did not feel anywhere near prepared for her exams, but she had to try. As she stirred, Inuyasha awoke and silently followed her down to the kitchen where her mother was making omelets. Souta was finishing his math assignment at the table.

"How did you sleep, Kagome? Inuyasha?" Her mother asked as she slid a finished omelet onto a plate for Souta.

"I slept alright, but not for very long. I was up studying almost all night." Kagome was still rubbing her eyes; they felt so dry from lack of sleep.

"I slept fine, I guess." The hanyou was well aware of Kagome's restlessness during her sleep the night before and he wondered how she would do on her exams that day. Between her tossing all night and Buyou pawing and meowing at Kagome's door, Inuyasha was surprised he slept at all.

Before long, everyone was finishing their omelets and Kagome was dressing for school.

_I haven't seen that uniform in a while…_

Inuyasha was mesmerized as she walked down the stairs to where he was waiting in the hall. He hadn't seen her legs since she decided that it was costing too much to replace her uniforms every time one got ruined in the Feudal Era. She had taken to wearing jeans or the exercise clothes with the weird stretchy material.

"Wish me luck!" Kagome called to her mother and grandfather in the living room.

Before she walked to school with Souta, Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips, needing a little encouragement for the day. His fingers brushed her cheek as she pulled away, her eyes glazed in delight.

A whispered good luck followed her out the door and slid down her spine, causing a shiver.

_I'm going to need all the luck I can get._


	3. Dance With Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. I sincerely wish I did, though. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

**A/N: ** So, my story finally spoke to me and I now have a clearer idea of what I'm writing and why these things are happening. Funny how that works, eh? Hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review! Tell me what you think!

**Dance With Me**

Kagome tried to leave all her worries behind with the exam she just submitted. She packed away her papers and writing utensils and walked out of the school building. She was finished with senior finals.

_Now, I play the waiting game. _

Finals had spanned Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday; the school had until Friday to notify her of her marks and invite her to graduation on Saturday morning. Kagome walked home, rubbing her temples in an attempt to rub the stress away. She did not want to work herself into a frenzy worrying about whether or not she would pass—not tonight.

That morning, Mrs. Higurashi informed Kagome that during her latest shopping trip she had been able to find an outfit for Inuyasha at one of the lesser known local stores. Kagome had seen the clothes and was about 90 percent sure that they would fit the hanyou.

Her uncertainty came from the fact that she had only dared imagine Inuyasha without his billowy fire-rat robes concealing his form. She had seen him shirtless plenty of times while cleaning his wounds, but she could hardly appreciate the view with the hanyou's life being in danger. Her brain had always stored away the images for later review. Inuyasha really had no clue how often Kagome imagined him that way—shirtless and sometimes even less clothed than that.

_I need better hobbies…_

Her thought trailed off as she daydreamed about her hanyou, who unbeknownst to her was watching her through her bedroom window.

_There she is, looking lost again. _

Inuyasha had seen this look on her face many times before and each time she snapped back to reality, she was slightly flustered and avoided him for hours.

_What the hell is she thinking about?_

He turned to the bed where the clothes were spread. Before Kagome left that morning, she said something about a date. Inuyasha chose not to expose his ignorance by asking what a date was but Kagome explained it to him anyway.

"A date is when two people go out and do things together." She said simply. Before Inuyasha could interject that they had done several things together, she continued, "And it's not fighting or anything like a mission. On a date, the couple does FUN things that are 99 percent of the time not dangerous."

As he looked at the weird fabrics Kagome's mom had pulled together for him, he wondered if he and Kagome would have anything to say to each other that didn't involve Naraku or the Shikon no Tama. In that moment, his nervousness piqued.

_Surely, we have more in common that that!_

He wondered if Kagome had ever had the same thought. Maybe she had, but Inuyasha decided to use the date to reassure himself and Kagome that they were truly perfect for each other.

_Don't mess this up, you idiot!_

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he only heard Kagome twisting the knob to her bedroom door; he had not heard her approach.

"Hey, have you tried those clothes on yet?" She had that flustered look on her face again, so the hanyou could safely gather that she too had only just snapped out of her thoughts.

She threw her backpack on the floor next to her desk and came to stand at Inuyasha's side.

"Uh, not yet. I'm not really sure how you wear any of this stuff." He hated admitting that out loud. He hated any challenge he couldn't defeat.

"Well, try them on now. I'll turn around and when you have the clothes on, I can tell you if you're wearing them right." She thought that was the easiest way to approach the situation.

"Come on, Kagome. Just help me please." He couldn't stand the thought of her laughing at him if he got it wrong.

Kagome blushed, thinking she was finally going to see Inuyasha naked. "Oh, um… okay. Take your clothes off then." Her cheeks burned even hotter and she closed her eyes when she heard him begin to untie and unfasten his robes.

_Quit being such a little girl! You're 18 for kami sake! Practically a full grown woman! _

Inuyasha let a smirk turn the corners of his mouth up as he glanced at a furiously blushing Kagome. If there was one thing Inuyasha wasn't insecure about, it was his body. He liked to think he was physically attractive to females.

"Alright, I'm ready." He let his amusement ring in his voice and Kagome picked up on it.

_Damnit! He thinks this is funny! _

She willed the blush on her cheeks to die and she opened her eyes to see that Inuyasha had left on his undershirt and underwear.

_THANK KAMI IN HEAVEN! _

Kagome silently prayed. She would have lost it if he were completely nude—in her room with her family downstairs no less.

She only had moments to marvel at the hanyou's body before the situation turned sour. Dressing Inuyasha was worse than dressing Souta as an infant.

_Yes, kicking infants are definitely easier to dress than this! _

Between Inuyasha's complaints, missteps, Kagome's frustration, and the pair falling over several times, any sexual thoughts had long been forgotten.

"Kagome, these pants are too tight! Why are they hugging my ankles?" It looked like Mrs. Higurashi had picked a pair of skinny jeans for the hanyou. They were the right size for the hanyou, but he was used to much bigger clothes.

"They're supposed to fit like that. You'll get used to it." Kagome sighed. She would definitely have to do the shopping if she ever dared to attempt to do this again. Her mom had bought hipster-esque clothes.

"I can't move!" He sounded like he was throwing a tantrum.

"Yes, you can. Just relax, Inuyasha." Her temper was rising a little bit with each exchange. Was this how mothers felt while dressing their kids every day?

"No! These pants are too tight! This shirt feels like it's grabbing my underarms! I can't walk in these shoes! I hear like a human with this hat on!" Every complaint sounded more like a whine than the last one. He was frantically twisting and turning, showing Kagome his restricted movements.

_That's it! I can't take it!_

"SIT! CAN YOU MOVE NOW? HUH? SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome relieved herself of all the rage that built during the fitting. One vein near her left temple pulsed as she calmed down.

Being sat on hardwood floor definitely hurt worse than being sat in dirt. Being sat four times in a row didn't add any pleasure either. His face was throbbing in pain, and though he didn't show it, he was sure he might have a minor concussion and a nasty bump on his head.

_Don't. Mention. Clothes. Anymore. _

_Kami, she's beautiful._

Kagome was walking down the stairs looking more and more like a dream the closer she got. She was wearing a midnight blue satin strapless dress that stopped at mid-thigh. The color of her dress matched her eyes almost perfectly and they blazed more intensely than Inuyasha had ever seen them. As she moved, her jet black hair waved down to the middle of her back and shone in the light of the hallway. Kagome had woven a matching blue ribbon around the chain that held the Shikon jewel and it rested against her chest. Her sandals were unlike anything he had ever seen before but they made her long legs seem to go on for days. The hanyou almost forgot how to breathe as he marveled at the miko.

Kagome was thinking along the same lines as the hanyou.

_He looks like a fashion model!_

Her eyes had locked with Inuyasha's as she made her made down the stairs but she hadn't failed to notice how the clothes looked on her hanyou. Inuyasha's shirt was a red v-neck short sleeved number that showed off the musculature of his arms. Over that he wore a black suit vest. His jeans were white and slim, which somehow pulled his hair into the look perfectly.

After some careful styling by Mrs. Higurashi, his hair calmed enough so that the fedora she purchased would fit on his head. The hat was rather large to accommodate his ears, but Mrs. Higurashi placed it upon his head so that the top of the hat was parallel to the curve of his head. There was less fabric between the outside world and his ears that way. The rim of the fedora looked like a black halo and contrasted sharply with his flowing silver hair.

To complete his look, he wore black loafers and of course his beads of subjugation.

It wasn't until Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat that the two realized they had been staring at each other.

"I want pictures! You two look gorgeous together!" She was beaming and waving a camera toward them. She motioned for them to get closer together and Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Both smiles were genuine as the camera flashed.

After the ground rules were set (namely, no Tetsusaiga), Kagome took some pain medication for her dully aching ribs and the couple set off. Kagome was grateful that her mother had called a doctor earlier in the week for a pain killer prescription; she was feeling much better despite her exams and lack of time to relax.

It was early evening—just the right time for dinner. She hoped that Inuyasha would like her choice of restaurants; it was a small Creole place that had opened downtown a couple of years ago. Kagome liked the French inspired cooking and that it was not nearly as gourmet and fancy as a traditional French restaurant. The owners were American and they seemed nice enough, even if their Japanese wasn't perfect.

The place was busy for a Wednesday night, which was a testament to the quality of the food. It was dimly lit inside, with candles everywhere and piano music playing from the small platform for performers. The ambience was perfect for a date.

After their food came and the couple dug in, Kagome asked, "So how do you like it?"

"It burns my tongue… but it's weirdly good. What's this stuff again?" He was rapidly shoving food in his mouth, causing Kagome to laugh at the absurdity.

"It's jambalaya. And stop eating so fast, you look like you haven't eaten in days!" She tried to sound serious but was failing. The deer-in-the-headlights look she got in response only made her laugh harder.

After dinner and dessert were finished and paid for, Kagome decided to take Inuyasha for a walk around downtown. As they walked, Kagome explained a lot of the things they saw to the hanyou, knowing he wouldn't have a clue about most of the things the street vendors sold or about what the flashing lights everywhere were selling. She understood that he was curious nonetheless.

They came across a photo booth and Kagome couldn't stop herself from squealing in delight.

"Come on! Let's take some pictures!"

They had taken pictures in a photo booth before, but that experience had ended in Inuyasha trying to destroy the booth with Tetsusaiga. She had given him a locket with those pictures in it and Kagome often wondered what Inuyasha had done with that locket; it had saved his life once, after all.

This time both hanyou and miko were prepared, smiling and making silly faces at each other. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha act so carefree nor dare she say, _happy. _She smiled to herself, looking at the pictures, knowing that whenever Inuyasha would get angry or sad from now on, she would think of this memory.

The couple was walking again, heading toward the park close to the Higurashi shrine. Kagome's fingers were laced with Inuyasha's and she never felt so at ease. There was no impending attack from a demon wanting the jewel around her neck; Naraku was a distant thought; even the thought of Kikyou couldn't disturb Kagome at the moment.

Kagome used her miko powers to scan the surrounding area, just to be doubly sure of their security and was correct in her assumptions. There was not a single youki in the area other than Inuyasha's. His aura was warm and Kagome couldn't help herself when she pushed against it.

Inuyasha felt Kagome flare her aura and it made him shiver. It felt as if she had caressed the baby fine hairs on the back of his neck. His response was automatic—he flared his aura right back.

Kagome's body felt as if it were on fire. She was dry fire wood blazing on a cold night. She felt as if there was an electric current running in loop from her head to her toes, and yet she couldn't say she didn't like the feeling. She felt like a live wire and she had never been more aware of the hanyou next to her.

_Is he feeling this too?_

She turned and locked gazes with the hanyou, whose look said it all. He felt every sensation she did and he was enjoying the feeling as well. Inuyasha didn't know what had happened to create a reaction like this but his instincts took over and he brought his mouth down onto Kagome's.

If they had been burning before, they were on the sun now. To all onlookers, they were just young lovers. But something innate had changed in Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship.

They shared memories, feelings, stories, aspirations, fears, insecurities all in that one kiss. Inuyasha was in Kagome's mind and Kagome was in his. They were reading each other like books. In that instant they knew everything about each other.

Kagome's arms were wrapped around Inuyasha's waist, nails digging into his back. One of Inuyasha's hands was snaked through Kagome's hair, claws careful not to scratch her and draw blood. The other hand rested on the small of her back, keeping her pinned against him as if she would ever try to get away.

Time froze and nothing else mattered except for the kiss they shared. In that moment their souls left their bodies and flowed over one another. They twisted, turned, spiraled, and danced. It felt like whispering wind over a lake. The heat they felt in their bodies intensified as the souls left their bodies. They rippled where they touched, forever changing shape and creating a link to the other. When their souls returned to their homes, they each became puzzle pieces, which would only ever fit with each other.

Kagome finally broke the kiss, needing air. She was panting from pure exhilaration and Inuyasha was doing the same.

"What was that!" Her eyes were misty and her cheeks were flushed. What she felt was the purest, realest, and deepest emotion she ever felt. She thought she couldn't love anyone more than her family or herself; but what she felt was beyond love. It was life itself.

"We are soul mates." His eyes were wide in shock at his own realization, the words escaping him before he thought about them. It was the only right thing to say, the only words he knew that were close enough to what they both had just experienced.

She gasped softly at his words, the truth ringing throughout her entire being.

_Yes._

Their souls had done an ancient dance, one that few were lucky enough to experience. Kagome looked down at the jewel around her neck, knowing that without it she would never have been standing here at this moment with the hanyou she loved.

She silently thanked the kami, the jewel, and whoever else was listening for this one piece of luck.

"Dance with me again, Inuyasha." Kagome pulled him down by his hair, knowing he would comply.

And so their souls danced again, more beautiful than a waltz, more intricate than a samba, and sultrier than a merengue.


End file.
